World War Xero
by Avalon2777
Summary: Countries never knew their true roots within their own continents. What if those continents they belonged to were personified as well, but not only that, but orchestrated events from behind the scene. When an intergalactic threat is issued, the Continents mobilize their countries to handle the situation. ((Based on the forum of the same name.))


Chapter 1: Realization

A Continent she was and forever will be. She is the land of ice and home for it's people. The light, dark, and everything in between. Guide of the way for those who shall live in her land. She will help, serve, and will always give her utmost strength to protect those who need it. She is Antarctica.

Piercing needles of snow and ice fell to the snowy floor as animals such as penguins and seals took cover from the harsh blizzard that was now covering their home. Hornets of ice stung Antarctica's face as she rode on her snowmobile across the ground as she headed back to her research facility from taking meteorites from a recent meteor strike on her frozen tundra. She was not bothered by how the blizzard fell very brutally as if it were a snow globe being shaken by a maniac, for she was used to it for living here all her life. The sun came down quickly as night flew over, the storm started to calm down which made Antarctica relax slightly. Lights soon shone in the air from her vision as she quickly looked up to see Aurora Australis resulting in making her smile slightly. Suddenly she frowned as she stopped her snowmobile and took her telescope from her belt and retracted it. After doing so, she looked into it and noticed a stream of slight rapidly headed towards her. Her eyes widened.

'A meteor!'

She turned on her snowmobile quickly, panicking slightly, and tried to turn around before the meteor could reach the ground but she was too late.

Silence.

A blinding light was all Antarctica could see.

**!BOOM!**

The ground shook, fell, and debris' flew in different directions created a shock wave that caused Antarctica to fly off her snowmobile. Her head bashed onto the ground and she soon passed out.

"Antar-"

Dizziness.

"Antarctica!"

'What...'

"Jesus Christ, Chief Antarctica please wake up!"

She woke up with a jerk of the head.

"Oh thank goodness you've awaken. I was worried. You've only gotten a gash to the head, no other severe injures other than scratches. We found you here when we sour radar sighted the meteor."

She shook her head to get rid of her dizziness. After doing so, she stared at a scientist, Jon Pals, a very over-caring person in a wheelchair. A person that Antarctica thought of as a father figure and admired.

"What... What happened- The meteor!"

"Yes however... we found some strange symbols and drawings on it. We were hoping if you knew anything- anything at all about this since you're an expert at asteroids? It's right over there."

Antarctica looked over to where Jon Pals was pointing and saw a large meteor crater. With the help of Jon, she got up and staggered towards the crater only for her eyes to widen. It was massive. Bigger than any meteorites she had seen and trust me, she has seen a lot. She carefully slid, her gloved right hand sliding against the ground as leverage so she wouldn't face plant to the ground. Once she arrived, she stared at awe at the majestic meteorite, her mouth slightly a jar. She removed her goggles and made it as a headband so that her brown eyes could see better. Scientists scattered the place, lanterns on the grounds as well as penguins waddled about around the crater.

"Its..."

"Chief. We found some strange symbols on the meteorite as well as drawings. Care to take a look?" A nearby scientist came over after seeing her. Antarctica stared at the man and nodded shortly and continued to stare at the meteorite. When the scientist stopped in front of the meteorite, he stepped out of the way did Antarctica see it. Her eyes narrowed at the symbols carved into the space rock, a language. Could this be from another living species from space?

"What... wait- I know this... Mr. Henry!"

"Yes Chief?" A scientist, Henry, came by after being called by Antarctica. He came along with his machine that cuts through meteorites.

"I'm going to need you cut through this part right here but before you do, did Ms. Serena already took pictures and make blue prints?" She asked, her gloved fingers touching the engraved symbols on the rock.

"She did and is currently working on it with Tom."

"Okay good, please cut this part only." She traced her finger around to make a rectangular shape on the rock. Henry looked at the symbols at the wanted area in question before shrugging and began to cut through the rock. While Henry did so, Antarctica looked for where scientist Serena was and soon saw her with Tom with blue prints in hand. She stalked over with a determined face.

"Ms. Serena, do you have the pictures taken?"

"Oh! Yes I did, Chief. Its right here." Serene nodded and gave a rather large camera sitting on her snowmobile to Antarctica. Antarctica took the camera with a nod of the head as thanks as Serena continued to work with Tom. Henry soon came along and had the chosen meteorite in a bag and gave it to Antarctica; she opened it up to check if he had done it correctly and nodded silently as she close the bag back up.

"Perfect. Thank you." Henry smiled and walked away to talk to Jon Pals. Antarctica walked up out of the crater and took a nearby snowmobile and headed towards the research facility in a hurry. After 10 minutes, she had finally gotten there. Many buildings of stations all over the place. All made with aluminum case to protect against wind and cold. She got off the snowmobile in a hurry to enter the central station in the middle; removing her black coat and placing it on a rack to reveal her navy blue turtle neck, taking the camera and bag with her. Running into the library of the station, she placed the items on a nearby table and began to search through the books til she found the one she needed.

'Wonders of Science... no... Astronomy... no... Meteors and Asteroids... no.'

"Where is it?!" Antarctica exclaimed placing the books back where she found them. She knew she read something about this before. She just knows it! Just where was it...

"Strangest Meteor and Asteroid Landings. This... This is it... This is it!" Antarctica smiled happily and opened the book to where she remembered she saw the symbols. Till she found the page, chapter 18 page 384. She read through the book only for her eyes to narrow to what she found.

'Back in time god knows what, it seems a bunch of researchers found a meteorite almost exactly the same but in Easter Island... Above the symbols were drawings of creatures engraved in the rock that seem to tell what ever to happen. Researchers found out the symbols was a language... Knowing this by... the Greek Alphabet. A Greek alphabet was written under each symbol.' Antarctica grabbed the bag that held the meteorite and took the meteorite and sat it on the table as she ran her gloved finger over the symbols. It was the same as the one in the book.

Πόλεμο για να έρθει 2056

"Greek... Lets see..."

Antarctica's eyes widened as she dropped the book out of her hand onto the floor. She ran out of the room and into the meeting room where she grabbed her coat along the way.

"Chief! How are you!" A nearby scientist called out after seeing Antarctica run inside.

"I'm sorry but could you please call Asia, Africa, North and South America, Australia, and Europe. It is very important."

"How important Chief?" The scientist asked as he ran towards the telephone.

"This important." Antarctica answered, slamming her fist on a huge red button in the middle of the meeting table.


End file.
